Ce que je désire
by Mayura02
Summary: Regarde moi... Je n'attends qu'un regard. Oneshot peut être plus empli de sentiments déferlants.


Ce que je désire…

_Genre : Je dirais quand même que c'est un slash (mais peut-on réellement appeler ça un slash ?) au vu des sentiments très forts présents dans l'histoire._

_Pairing : Draco & Harry…_

_Rating : PG_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages présents dans l'histoire sont sous-entendus mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dire qu'ils m'appartiennent… (Bien que cela ferait un joli cadeau, vous ne croyez pas ?) Enfin bref… Miss Rowling a la chance fabuleuse de posséder ces deux jeunes hommes…Voila !_

_Bonjour tout le monde, tout va bien ? Et oui, on prend des nouvelles, rien de plus normal Bon, ce n'est pas très honnête de vous faire patienter avec un one-shot en attendant la suite de DCFM vs. Potions, je sais, mais je n'aurais pas le temps de le poster avant, au minimum la semaine prochaine car je pars en voyage jusqu'à vendredi prochain ! J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même cette histoire forte en émotions (vous l'avez compris, c'est ce qui me botte le plus…Toutes les émotions possibles et imaginables, j'exècre l'indifférence !) _

_Je ne demande qu'une chose… Votre avis !_

_Et si vous aimez réellement ce qui va suivre, il est possible que j'écrive une suite donc, à votre clavier (après avoir lu le texte, bien entendu ! )_

_En attendant, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture _

Ce que je désire au plus profond de moi…

Regarde-moi...

Rien qu'une fois, je t'en prie.

Plonge ton regard dans le mien et fixe-moi de tes prunelles, d'un regard nouveau et incandescent.

Je n'en peux plus d'attendre ce moment.

Je le guette, l'espère, le souhaite… Mais aucune réponse à mes attentes ne vient.

Tes yeux me hantent.

Tes lèvres m'obnubilent.

Ta voix m'envoûte.

Tu m'obsèdes.

Et comme toujours, je ne fais qu'attendre.

Un geste.

Une phrase.

Et surtout… Un regard.

Mais rien ne vient à ma rencontre. Je reste désespérément seul, moi et mon obsession.

Pourquoi, je t'en prie, dis-moi pourquoi tu embrasses de tes yeux tout ce petit monde qui t'entoure sauf… Moi.

Suis-je l'exception qui confirme la règle ?

Suis-je si méprisable à tes yeux pour que tes prunelles ne daignent même pas croiser les miennes ?

Je n'en puis plus.

De toute cette haine et, en même temps, cette indifférence à mon égard qui t'habite profondément. J'ai cette impression désagréable d'être une coquille vide, ne pouvant même pas effleurer l'espoir de me délecter de tes iris tumultueux.

Je devrais peut-être faire le premier pas.

T'influencer à tourner la tête dans ma direction.

Pure folie. Je ne t'intéresse pas, ne t'intéresserais jamais.

Qui pourrait vouloir de quelqu'un comme moi ? Constamment entouré par le poids accablant de tout ce que j'ai pu faire dans ma vie. Bien sûr, je crois n'avoir jamais rien fait de répréhensible mais les conséquences de mes actes ont entraîné une célébrité démesurée dont je n'ai jamais voulu connaître la plus infime part.

Je suis petit, j'ai les cheveux en pétards et je m'habille comme un sac. On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, me direz-vous.

Mais le plus pire… Je suis vide. Vide de tout. Sauf de cette angoisse dérangeante et vibrante.

C'est vrai qu'au fond, je ne cherche pas à attirer son regard.

J'ai peur de croiser directement mes plus grandes frayeurs à travers ses yeux.

Le dégoût…

L'écoeurement…

L'inimitié…

La haine…

Celle qui nous a toujours liée, celle qui, grâce à Dieu, a pu nous rapprocher de la plus vile des manières. Mais je préfère vivre un rapprochement quel qu'il soit avec lui plutôt qu'une ignorance des plus palpables.

Je suis un fuyard.

Et, malgré la maison dont je suis l'illustre représentant, je me considère comme le plus pire trouillard que la terre ait porté.

Après tout…

Je m'en fous.

Je m'en fous d'être habillé comme un sac, de ne ressembler à rien !

Je m'en fous d'avoir une tonne de gens qui m'offrent un amour illusoire !

Regarde-moi…

Ne me laisse pas crever avec tous ces sentiments déferlants.

Je t'en supplie… Ne m'abandonne pas à ma douleur lancinante.

Regarde-moi !

Suis-je bête, comment pourrait-il m'entendre ?

Comment pourrait-il comprendre ?

Comment pourrait-il… Savoir ?

Cela fait tellement mal au cœur.

J'ai la sensation d'être usé jusqu'à la corde…

Du bord de mes cils au bout de mes ongles, mon corps, mon esprit, mon âme n'est qu'usure.

Un être embrasé par la chaleur qui émane de ta peau.

Brûle-moi…

Fais-moi mal…

Mais, au moins, fais quelque chose.

Tout sauf ce détachement qui me fait vivre un supplice, un tourment, une torture à m'arracher le cœur.

A genoux…

En pleine nuit…

Au milieu de je ne sais où…

Je ne sais plus ce que je fais, parfois je me demande même qui je suis. Tu m'as condamné. Sans avoir bougé le moindre petit doigt, ta vengeance sur ma petite personne s'est accomplie de manière miraculeuse. Je suis détruit. Et cela, grâce à toi.

Tu peux être fier, tu as réussi.

J'imagine trop bien l'air délicieusement sournois et satisfait que tu afficherais en me contemplant dans cette position vulnérable.

Est-ce que j'accomplirais là l'un de tes désirs ?

Est-ce ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ?

Je ne sais pas…

Je ne sais plus…

Je suis perdu.

Je ne me souviens même plus de ce qui a changé ma façon de voir les choses.

Ma façon de te regarder…

La seule chose dont je sois certain, c'est que je suis en train de devenir éperdument fou.

Fou de la seule chose que je ne pourrais jamais avoir.

Serait-ce l'attrait de l'improbable qui m'attire tant chez toi ?

Improbable car jamais rien n'est impossible.

Quoique… Dans ton cas…

Et je ris.

Ris de cet espoir dérisoire qui m'envahit et repart aussi nettement, m'enfonçant aussi certainement une lame enflammée et acérée en pleine poitrine.

J'ai mal…

Exauce mon souhait…

Une larme coule…

Deux ?

Regarde-moi…

…

Et tu me regardes.

Je suis tellement abasourdi de te voir en face de moi dans un moment aussi incongru que mes crises d'amour passionnel, que je ne peux qu'écarquiller démesurément les yeux, relevant légèrement la tête.

Toujours à genoux, les bras pendant mollement sur les cotés, le visage baigné de larmes brûlantes que je ne me souvenais même pas d'avoir fait couler.

Il me regarde.

Et là… Maintenant…

Est-ce que j'ai réellement envie qu'il me regarde ?

Et il ne bouge toujours pas, aussi hébété que moi de me trouver dans un état pareil.

J'avoue, je ne peux que le comprendre.

Mais…

Il me regarde toujours.

Ne détourne pas les yeux.

N'arbore aucune expression dédaigneusement peinte de répugnance.

Il est simplement surpris.

Et je souris. Un vrai sourire. Plus que sincère. J'ai eu ce que je voulais.

Je n'espère rien de plus venant de lui.

Je n'espère pas un regard de plus.

Pas même une main tendue.

Mais il le fait.

Il me tend sa main, et je la saisis, non sans hésitation. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais ressentir à ce que je définis par un véritable contact.

Un contact sans aucune animosité.

Et sa main est douce. Ses doigts glissent contre ma paume, la soutiennent, la serrent.

Je me lève, lâche à regret les doigts exquis dont la blancheur me fait presque mal aux yeux.

Je ne dois plus regarder.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à me demander, certainement, ce que je fais là, sanglotant dans un coin perdu, je lui coupe la parole et le remercie. Simplement.

Et je m'éloigne, rapidement. Peut-être même un peu trop.

Je ne dois plus espérer.

Je n'aurais jamais rien de plus que ce regard brûlant.

Ce regard orageux.

Qui m'a fixé incessamment de ses prunelles gris perle.

Qui s'est enfoncé au plus profond de mes émeraudes.

Je survivrai.

Ne m'appelle-t-on pas le survivant ?

The End

**Voilà, un petit OS que j'ai fait sur un coup d'inspiration… J'aime le romantique dramatique… Mais, si vous aimez réellement cette petite histoire, je pourrais peut-être la transformer en fic à chapitres (mais pas avant la fin de DCFM vs Potions sinon mes updates vont s'en ressentir ). **

**Je voudrais savoir si vous aviez deviné depuis le début que Harry était le narrateur ou si vous pensiez que c'était Draco… Juste par pure curiosité !**

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! **

**Pour me le prouver, une petite review, cela me fait très plaisir et je ne demande que votre avis pour continuer mes écrits **

**Gros bisousme à tous et à toutes !**

**Mayura**


End file.
